This invention relates generally to a numerical display device and, more particularly, to a numerical display device concealed within the base of a simulated natural rock to be revealed as "the rock bottom price" during a sales transaction.
Various devices are known for displaying the price at which consumer goods may be purchased. Certain consumer transactions, however, involve negotiations to arrive at the ultimate sales price of the goods. For example, automobile sales are typically characterized by a buyer and seller modifying their offers and asking prices as the features and drawbacks of an automobile are discussed until a satisfactory price is mutually agreed upon. During these negotiations, a buyer often inquires regarding the lowest or "rock bottom price" the seller is willing to accept for the vehicle. While existing price display devices are assumably effective for their intended purposes, such devices do not provide a price display that remains concealed within a natural object until the seller desires to reveal the lowest possible selling price.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a numerical display device which conceals a seller's lowest possible selling price until the seller desires to reveal it. Further, it is desirable to have a numerical display device which allows a seller to adjust quickly the price displayed by the device. It is also desirable that the device be in the form of an item not resembling a pricing device.